Windwaker: The Aftermath
by loz-269
Summary: A continuation of my Tetra's Journal! This was orginaly Link's Journal. This is after the Wind Waker game when Link and Tetra set sail to .where the wind takes them In this Fan Fiction, Link finds the Ocarina of Time! Chp. 10 finally up!
1. Chapter1 Day1: Housing

Link's Journal  
Entry 1  
  
Day 1  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
Also, read Tetra's Journal first! storyid=1296190  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Link (thinking to himself): I just left the saftey of my home island, Outset. I've left my sister,  
grandmother, and friends behind. I can't belive I left! I wish I could just start all over again. Maybe  
I can! At least I'm with Tetra. She knows the seas better than me. I better just follow her. But maybe  
I should head back, AAAGGGHHHH! I can't decide if I should stay by Tetra or go back home with  
my sister! Um. Um, Um, Um, Um, I've made up mind! I want to travel with Tetra, even though she is  
not so attractive.  
  
Tetra: Link! The Wind is taking us to Windfall Island!  
  
Tetra (thinking to herself): Ah, Link. I can finally be with him without being in the clutches of evil,  
staying in a stupid room waiting for him, or traveling the seas by myself, well the pirates to.  
  
Link landed The Boat of Red Lions on the docks while the pirate hid the ship behind the rocks.  
Link got out of his ship and when Tetra jumped out of her's.  
  
Link: I've been here so many times. I can't count them!  
  
Tetra: What, you don't like it here? I always found this island nice and peaceful.   
  
Suddenly Tetra and link hear a loud BANG!  
  
Tetra: What was that?  
  
They both ran over to the highest point in town, the light house, you know, when you ride the ferris wheel up!  
  
Link: Tetra look!  
  
Link pointed at a team of construction workers.  
  
Tetra: Ah, whats that! They must be expanding the island!  
  
They were building the expantion just behind the bomb shop and behind the auction house.  
  
Link: Lets go down there and have a look.  
  
Both Link and Tetra climbed down from the Lighthouse and looked a sighn posted in fornt of the construction.  
  
Link read the sign, it said: "We are expanding the island with a deck to create housing for people who need it.  
The cost of each house will be 10,000 rupees. The houses are two stories high with 3 bedrooms,  
3 bathrooms and 1 of every other room. Delux housing will cost 100,000 rupees. It will come with 2x as much  
stuff as in the first housing plan."  
  
Tetra: I want a house. I want to get a delux one for those swabbies over in my ship and one for me.  
  
Link: Do you have enough rupees? I have 10,000 for myself.  
  
Tetra: Yeh I do, but I only have 100,000 rupees, so I won't be able to get my own house.  
  
Link: Well, that's okay. I don't really want a house here anyway.  
  
Tetra: Yeh, lets go some where else.  
  
Link and Tetra left Windfall hoping to find something to do.  
  
Link: Hey look, that barrier of storms blocking us from the rest of the seas is gone now!  
  
Tetra: Well, oh course, you slain Ganon didn't you.  
  
Link: Right.  
  
They went through the barrier and hit an island called apartment isle. It was an Isle  
with housing, furniture stores, shopping malls, and more! Link looked around the island  
while Tetra stayed on the ship. He went up to a billboard with a sign saying housing  
for sale.  
  
Link reading out loud: Cheap houses, 1000 rupees for 2 bedroom house, 10,000 for 6  
bedrooms. Go into the real-estate building for more info.  
  
Link went over to the real-estate building and got himself a house. Link told Tetra  
and she got a house to. They had to buy furniture so they spent the rest of their money  
on that. The housing was good quality for such a cheap price and Link and Tetra loved it!  
But Linking was itching for another adventure, so he left early the next morning with  
his boat...   
_______________________________________________________________________  
I know it sucks but I've inproved in later chapters! Even I don't really  
like this chapter!  
  
Please review me and NO FLAMES! 


	2. Chapter2 Day2: Song of Days

Link's Journal  
Entry 2  
  
Day 2  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link thinking to himself: I hope she finds that note I left her.  
  
Link had set out to the sea again. Tetra and Link wanted a place to caller their own. But, Link  
decided to set sail again and explore.  
  
Link thinking to himself: I hope I can find the power within past the raging storm, out side of  
the barrier Ganon set up to prevent those who live iside the barrier to escape. Oh,  
I hope I can find another song to upgrade my Wind Waker.  
  
Just then he passed by an island. He got out of the King of Red Lions and put his feet down on  
new land.  
  
King of Red Lions: Be careful, You have landed on new land, you never know what may  
happen.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
A strong wind was blowing and Link had a hard time walking through the wind, he put on his  
heavy boots and started walking through the strong wind.   
  
Link thinking to himself: I smell trouble!  
  
Link took out his sword and out came 10 stalfos! With a mace in each of the stalfos bony  
hands, Link fought! He used spin attacks, horizontal slashes, vertical slashes, but it was so hard  
to fight with boots weighing you down and strong wind blowing in your face! He took out one,  
then an other, and another till all of them were slain.  
  
Link thinking to himself: That was easy, I think.  
  
Link walked toward the source of the wind and used his Skull Hammer. Smash! The wind blowing rock was  
destroyed! Link entered a cavern which was behind the rock. He read a sign next to a inscription on the  
wall.  
  
Link reading out loud: If you seek the Song of Days, play the notes on the inscription.  
  
Link did so and played the notes on the inscription. Link learned the Song of Days!  
  
He read on the board: Those who use the Song of Days can speed the days of an object  
or many objects in seconds.  
  
Link: Cool, what a useful Wind Waker song!  
  
Link ran out of the chamber and saw Tingle.  
  
Tingle: I got, lost when I was floating with my Tingle Balloooon!  
  
Link: Yeah, Okay, what were you doing floating around?  
  
Tingle: To create new maps sir.  
  
Link: OOOKKKKAAAYYYY??  
  
Tingle: Here, I made a new sea chart for you. Do not worry, the fisherman fish guy doesn't have to mark  
your map this time, I did it for you.   
  
Link: Thanks!  
  
Link took the sea chart from Tingle.  
  
Tingle: You will find many interesting Islands in this region! Do not worry! Is it not fun, traveling again,  
hhhmmmm?  
  
Link: I kind of wanted to stop the traveling.  
  
Link got back in KORL (King of Red Lions) and took of leaving tingle stranded.  
  
Tingle: What about me?  
  
KORL: Are you just going to leave him there?  
  
Link: Yeah, I never liked the weirdo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tetra: How could this be!  
  
She read over the note again.  
  
Tetra: He left! Without me! I thought he liked me! Rats!  
  
Gonzo walked into her private room sleepily.  
  
Gonzo: What, whats all the screaming?!?  
  
Tetra: Nothing! Nothing! Hey, I thought I told you and your swabbies to stay out of my room.  
  
Gonzo: Oh, sorry, but could you keep it down! We're trying to sleep!  
  
Tetra: Oh, all right.  
  
Tetra left the ship and walked into town and went to the cafe.  
  
She asked for a cup of milk. She then left the cafe and sat herself down on a bench and gazed at  
the stars.  
  
Tetra thinking to herself: What to do, what to do. Link doesn't really notice me. I have to  
catch his attention.  
  
A Voice: Over here.  
  
Tetra: Who said that?  
  
The Voice: Up here!  
  
Tetra: Who's there?  
  
Tetra looked on the roof of the cafe.  
  
The Voice: Hey, hi Tetra. How's it been?  
  
Tetra: Come down here where I can see you.  
  
A strange pirate jumped down from the building.  
  
Tetra: Brendon, I thought I kicked you off the ship a couple of years ago.  
  
Brendon: How's it been, I thought you would be happy to see me.  
  
Tetra: Not likely. Get out of here, when I kicked you off are ship and said I never wanted to  
see your face again! I meant it!  
  
Brendon: Easy there, don't get mad, come on, lets go get a drink.  
  
Tetra: Get lost, all right?  
  
Brendon: Come on all mighty, pirate girl, it would be fun!  
  
Tetra: No I said! Get lost! I'd never go out with you!  
  
Brendon: Fine I'll leave! Come on, have a heart?  
  
Tetra: Go away!  
  
Brendon started to walk away when he stopped, turned back to her, and said.  
  
Brendon: You have someone else, don't you? : )  
  
Tetra started to blush, then she stopped right away.  
  
Tetra: Why you!  
  
Tetra chased Brendon right into the sea.  
  
Tetra: Go away! Go swimming! Anything! Just leave me alone!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but no flames please. 


	3. Chapter3 Day2: The Ocarina of Time

Link's Journal  
Entry 3  
  
Day 2  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link thinking to himself: Wow! Look at this sea chart!  
  
There were few islands to explore all over the chart! There was entertainment isle, sunset isle,  
stadium isle, apartment isle and more! Link didn't know where he should start! Link looked over the  
chart again and desided to go to one of the smaller islands.  
  
Link: King of Red Lions, I'm going to pirate island.  
  
KORL: But Link, there are many dangers there you don't want to encounter!  
  
Link: Who cares? I want to learn what Tetra's ancestors have to hide!  
  
KORL: Fine, but before we go, I must inform you of what you are to find there. You can find the  
How To Be A Pirate book their and the Ocarina of Time.  
  
Link: What is the Ocarina of Time?  
  
KORL: You will have to get it first before I tell you.  
  
Link: Fine, keep your secrets!  
  
Link set out to Pirate Island soon after they finished their conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tetra: Finally I got Brendon away from me!  
  
Brendon use to be a pirate on Tetra's crew. Brendon had fancied Tetra. But Tetra hated him! He was  
her worst nightmare! You see, Brendon got her mad to get her to catch her attention. The most  
memorable moments with Brendon were horrible ones! He always tried to trick or trap her! Tetra had  
hated this and finally decided to kick him off the boat.  
  
Tetra: Why can't I stop thinking about how Brendon is going to push me off a cliff or give me  
expired milk! Yuck!  
  
Gonzo: Miss Tetra, were ready to set sail to find your Link friend.  
  
Tetra: Good, set off, hoist the anchor, let's go!  
  
In the distance a faint voice was heard.  
  
Brendon: Wait! Wait Tetra!  
  
Tetra: Stop the ship! What do you want Brendon! I don't have time for games!  
  
Brendon: Pant! Pant! Lucky, pant, I got to you, pant, before you left.  
  
Tetra: So what do you want!  
  
Brendon: I want a new chance, pant! Please, pant, let me board your ship, pant!  
  
Tetra: Fine, I'll let you on, but this time I'll throw you out in the middle of no where if you screw  
up!  
  
Brendon: Fine, pant!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link: Well this is it. Pirate island! What a sight!  
  
KORL: Go inside the cave in front of you That is where the treasure you seek is.  
  
Link followed The King OF Red Lions orders and went into the cave. Link went through a series of doors  
until he saw two Big Knights in the room.   
  
In the official strategy guide, they are called Darknuts.  
  
Link fought them off and peeled their armor away by using the parry attack. He then slashed away at  
their bodies until they were slain. Link went through many passage way and fought many enemies until  
he reached the treasure room.  
  
Link thinking ot loud: Hey, I thought King of Red Lions said there were only two treasure chests!  
  
Yes, instead of two, there were three treasure chests. Link felt Tetra's family gossip stone twich as  
he pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
KORL: Hey! There is one more then expected. Link, listen care fully. The chests have traps on them!  
You have to open the chests in a certain order. Or you will end up dead!  
  
Link: Yes, I'm listening.  
  
KORL: Good, now opem the chest in the middle then the one to your left, then the one to your right,  
  
Link: Got it!  
  
He put away the stone and rushed over to the first chest. It was the How To Be A Pirate book.  
The next chest had a transportation stone in it which lets Link transport out of dungeons instantly!  
And finally, he opened the last chest which contained the Ocarina of Time! Link used his new transport  
stone to leave the dungeon and went to talk with KORL about the Ocarina of Time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brendon: I finally get to board the ship again!  
  
Tetra: I hope you smarten up! I'm in search for....  
  
Brendon: Your boy friend!  
  
Tetra: He is not my boy friend! Get that through your head!  
  
Brendon: Okay, Tetra. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just thought you were a couple.  
  
Tetra: No, I don't have a boy friend. And you don't even know his name!  
  
Brendon: So you do like someone! ^_^  
  
Tetra: I'm going to strangle you!  
  
Brendon: Okay, I'll stop!  
  
Tetra: Hey Niko! I have a new swabbie for you!  
  
Niko: Yeah! Come on... Hey that's Brendon.  
  
Tetra: Yeah, what's your point? Just give him the rope test.  
  
Brendon: But, but, It took me forever to do that stupid test!  
  
Tetra: You still have to do it! Now, Niko, give him the advance course!  
  
Niko: Yes, this is going to be good! ^_^  
  
Brendon: NNNOOOOO! I'll get you for this tetra!  
  
Tetra: Sure you will, Niko, take him away!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but no flames please. 


	4. Chapter4 Day2: Stadium Isle

Link's Journal  
Entry 4  
  
Day 2  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link: So Red Lion, what is the Ocarina of Time?  
  
KORL: The Ocarina of Time was a powerful Ocarina which you play song with, such as your Wind Waker.  
The Ocarina gave you the power to warp and the power to travel through time. If you use it, you may  
be able to go back to Hyrule 100 years ago in the past.  
  
Link: So your saying this is possibly more powerful then my Wind Waker?  
  
KORL: Of course it is! It is the greatest musical instrument of them all!  
  
Link: What should I do with it.  
  
KORL: That, is for you to decide.  
  
Link: Thanks alot!  
  
Link jumped in KORL and they set sail again to Stadium Isle.  
  
Link: What's at Stadium Isle anyhow?  
  
KORL: That is where the islanders hold sword skill competitions.  
  
Link: Time to practice the old swing.  
  
KORL: You better be a good swords men, cause the guys there are tough!  
  
Link: King, I beat Ganondorf! How hard could it be!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tetra was standing at the top of the watch tower with her telescope.  
  
Tetra thinking: No sign of him! Were could he be!  
  
Just then Tetra saw the fat map maker on island.  
  
Tetra: Land the ship on that island. I want to talk to the map maker.  
  
Tetra landed her ship and climbed down her watch tower.  
  
Tingle: Thank you for rescuing me!  
  
Tetra: I'm not here to rescue you. I'm here to ask you if you have seen Link?   
  
Tingle: Here is a map for you. It is for this part of the world.  
  
Tetra took the map from Tingle.  
  
Tetra: Yah, Yah sure okay. Are you listening?  
  
Tingle: KOOLOO-LIMPAH! KOOLOO-LIMPAH!!  
  
Tetra: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?  
  
Tingle: Oh, sorry. Here is were Link is right now.  
  
Tingle pointed to Stadium isle on Tetra's map.  
  
Tetra: Thanks, bye.  
  
Tingle: I thought you were here to rescue me!  
  
Tetra: No, I just needed direction.  
  
Tingle: GGGGAAAAAHHHHH! I'M GOING TO GO NUTS!  
  
Tetra left the island and set sail to stadium isle.  
  
Tetra: I hope the fat map maker doesn't explode.  
  
Brendon: I'm, pant, finally finished.  
  
Tetra: Took you long enough.  
  
Brendon: How, pant, long did I, pant, take?  
  
Tetra: About 5 hours or so.  
  
Brendon: What, It took me only two hours before!  
  
Tetra: But that was the beginners course, this time you took advance.  
  
Brendon: How long, pant, did it take, pant, for your boyfriend to do, *heavy breathing*.  
  
Tetra: He is not my boyfriend and it took him a few tries to finish the advance course.  
  
Brendon: I asked how long, pant, it took him.  
  
Tetra: About two minutes.  
  
Brendon suddenly fainted on the deck and Tetra order her crew to just leave him there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Link hit land, he felt ready for anything!  
  
Link: I can take on everyone on this island and none will be succesful in taking me down!  
  
KORL: Don't get over confedient.  
  
Link: Don't worry, I wont.  
  
Link walked into the stadium and registered. The lady asked him if he thought he was to young.  
But she still put him in the contest after persuading her to put him in. The first few matches  
were nothing to Link. But it got harder.  
  
*Semi-finals*  
  
Link was up against a Darknut trainer! This was going to be tough. But Link used the same technique.  
But the Darknut Trainer had tough armor. It took 50 blow on the back till his shelling came off.  
Then Link ripped him up and the Darknut Trainer was defeated.  
  
*Finals*  
  
Just before he started the finals, he saw Tetra's ship pull in at the docks. Link thought of how  
in the world she found him. But Link didn't stop to chat. He went into the arena and the sword battle  
began. Link had to fight against the most amazing swordsmen, Orca. Some how Orca had found his way to  
stadium island. Orca had been named champion several times before link got there. Just before the fight  
started, Link heard that a pirate named Tetra was betting on Link. But this was no ordinary bet, she was  
betting 10,000 rupees on him. Link started the fight and used a series of thrust, vertical, and  
horizontal slashes at Orca. Then link used several parry attacks and hurricane spins. After a long  
battle, Link won.  
  
*After the Battle*  
  
Link: Hey Tetra, what's up?  
  
Tetra: How could you just leave with a stupid note!  
  
Link: Uuumm?!?  
  
Tetra: Yah, thats right. And how come you didn't come straight back to Apartment Isle after you got what you wanted.  
  
Link: Well, I'll come now, here tie my ship to yours then we can use my new transport stone to get to Windfall quicker.  
*Later that day.....*  
  
Link writing in journal: Well, we got back to Apartment Isle and now we have our own houses. Me and Tetra  
are sharing one and all the pirates have one. But a boy named Brendon has to stay with me too.  
And Tetra is saving the money she got off the betting at Stadium Isle. She's put it in her Bank  
acount. Yes, we all have bank accounts now. But Brenden is causing problems. I just did the  
math and Tetra can't even sleep in her own house because there are 7 pirates and oly 6 rooms.  
So Tetra's staying with me for now and so is Brenden. I got him to sleep on the couch.  
  
Link, Tetra and Brendon shared Link's house. Each of them got their own bedrooms.  
Link had written a letter to Aryll and his Grandmother inviting them to the island and visit him.  
  
Tetra in her thoughts: Yes, I'm finally with Link again, but that stupid Brendon is getting in the way.  
I have to get rid of him some how....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but no flames please. 


	5. Chapter5 Day4: Medli and Makar

Link's Journal  
Entry 5  
  
Day 4  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link had been living with Tetra and Brendon for two days and already Link was sick of Brendon.  
He was annoying and wouldn't shut up! But Tetra, Tetra was a different story. After you  
get to know her, shes not that bad. But Link thought he started to like her. Anyway Aryll  
and Link's Grandmother came to visit and Link invited them over.  
  
Link: And this is Tetra.  
  
Link's Grandmother: Nice to meet you Tetra.  
  
Tetra: A pleasure.  
  
Aryll: Hi again Tetra.  
  
Tetra: Your still wearing that pirate dress I gave you.  
  
Aryll: Yah! It's cool and It scared off everyone on Outset.  
  
After Aryll and Link's Grandmother left the isle, Link and Tetra (none of the other  
pirates came along) left to Dragon Roost Island. Link had wanted to see if Medli had  
left the Earth Temple yet. When they arrived Link saw Prince Komali in his room.  
  
Prince Komali: Hi Link, what's up.  
  
Link: Oh nothing, has Medli come bcak from the Earth Temple yet?  
  
Prince Komali: Yeah, she came back. She's up stairs talking to my father. Hey whose that.  
  
Link: Oh, her name is Tetra. I would have never meet you if it wasn't for her.  
  
Prince Komali: I remember you, your that girl I saved at the Forsaken Fortress.  
  
Tetra: Yeah, that's me.  
  
Prince Komali: You fall unconscious so easily. *chuckles*  
  
Tetra: Shut up! I was hit in the head with Ganon's arm.  
  
Prince Komali: Okay, I guess that could make one unconscious.  
  
Link: Come on Tetra, let's go. Bye Komali.  
  
Prince Komali: Bye Link, bye Tetra.  
  
Link and Tetra walked upstairs to Cheiftain's room. (Prince Komali's father)  
There Link saw Medli talking to Chieftan. Medli saw Link, ran up to him and embraced him.  
  
Medli: Oh Link, I'm so glad to see you, are you alright?  
  
Link: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Medli: What, maybe because, YOU FOUGHT GANONDORF UNDER THE OCEAN!  
  
Link: I guess it does seem a little scary fighting the strongest person in the world under  
the water that could come crashing down on you at any second.  
  
Tetra: Uh, don't remind me.  
  
Medli: You were down there with him?  
  
Tetra: Oh course!  
  
Medli: You must be Tetra, a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Link whispers to Medli: I think Prince Komali has perked up a bit since you came back.  
  
Medli whispers to Link: Yeah, I think he loves me, what do you think?  
  
Link: Well, he did have a flower he wanted to give you after we left.  
  
Medli: Maybe I should go talk to him.  
  
Tetra: What are you whispering about.  
  
Link: Nothing, lets go to Tree Haven, I want to see if Makar got back okay. Bye Medli.  
  
Medli: Bye Link, Tetra.  
  
As soon as they left they went to Tree Haven. When they arrived Link saw little boys  
and girls running around. When Link and Tetra got up to the Deku Tree they saw a little  
boy playing Makar's violin.  
  
Link: Have you seen Makar?  
  
The boy with the instrument looked up fro mhis playing and saw Link.  
  
Boy: Ask the Deku Tree.  
  
Tetra and Link went up to the Deku Tree.  
  
Link: Have you seen Makar?  
  
Deku Tree: Yes, I have.  
  
Link: Were is he?  
  
Deku Tree: He's right there.  
  
Link looked at the boy.  
  
Link: Him?  
  
Deku Tree: Yes, the Koroks have turned back into Kokiri! They are childern again!  
  
Link: Looked around and saw little Kokiri childern. Makar walked up to Link.  
  
Makar: When you destroyed Ganondorf, the curse upon us was gone.  
  
Link to Tetra: So many things have changed since we defeated Ganondorf.  
  
Tetra to Link: Yeah, I know.  
  
Makar: And who is thie beautiful young women.  
  
Tetra: My name is Tetra.  
  
Makar: Ah, I see.  
  
Link: We better get going now.  
  
Makar: Okay bye.  
  
When Tetra and Link left back to Apartment Isle, Tetra asked Link something.  
  
Tetra: Am I really that beautiful?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


	6. Chapter6 Day8: Jabun

Link's Journal  
Entry 6  
  
Day 8  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been four days after Link and Tetra went to see Medli and Makar. Alot of things had  
changed. Link was getting sick of that Brenden guy kicked him out and Tetra put Brenden on the  
ship back to Windfall. Link had also gotten more furniture for Link and Tetra's house. Link also  
still couldn't figure out how to work his Ocarina of Time. One day, when Tetra was cleaning out  
her private room on her ship, she found a piece of paper with what looked like notes. The music  
didn't work with his Wind Waker, so he tried the Ocarina, it worked! Link learned the song of time!  
  
Link and Tetra suddenly felt weird and they were teleported 100 years ago back in Hyrule.  
  
Tetra: Wow! Look at the Markets!  
  
Link: There's nothing special about them.  
  
Tetra: Look dogs!  
  
Link: I haven't seen one in ages! They've grown rare where we come from.  
  
Tetra and Link waked through the market and snuck through the guards into the castle. When they  
got to the royal garden, Tetra and Link saw what looked like Zelda and Link. They were talking  
about how Link would leave somewhere. When the Link form the past saw the Link from the future,  
he didn't appear fo see him.  
  
Link from the future: Hey! How come he can't see us!  
  
Tetra: Or hear us!  
  
Link: Probably because the gods don't want us giving them hints about the future.  
  
Zelda and the past Link walked out of the garden to a farm. Link and Tetra followed.  
  
Past Link got himself a horse and Zelda gave him the same Ocarina future Link had and  
told past Link to remember this song. The Song Of Time. Then past Link got on his horse and  
Zelda kissed him quickly on the cheek. Then past Link rode off.  
  
Link used the Ocarina to teleport back to the future.  
  
Tetra: So that was Zelda's past.  
  
Link: And the original Hero of Time's.  
  
Tetra: Isn't it said that Link just rode off.  
  
Link: I guess.  
  
Link and Tetra hit the sea again and went to an island called Entertainment Isle and they  
both had a good time. Later, Link and Tetra set sail to Greatfish Isle and it seemed Jabun the  
great fish and keeper of the Nayru's Pearl had returned.  
Jabun: Link, how has it been?  
  
Link: How come I can understand you now?  
  
Jabun: With that Ocarina, you can now listen and understand the tounge of Hyrule.  
  
Tetra: How come I can to? I don't hold the Ocarina.  
  
Jabun: You are holding Link. If you are in contact with the person holding it, you can  
understand Hyrule.  
  
Link: Tetra, why were you touching me?  
  
Tetra: I dunno, but now that I can understand this fish can I listen?  
  
Link: I guess...  
  
Jabun: Good, is it true you destroyed Ganondorf for good and that he will never return?  
  
Link: I think so...  
  
Tetra: Yah! We whipped his butt and Link stabbed him right in the forehead between his stupid eyes.  
  
Jabun: I see... In his gem on his head right?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Jabun: I believe this is both good and bad.  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Jabun: You see, by sticking your sword there, Ganon's curses were broken. But he still may  
be able to survive.  
  
Link: Tell us why?  
  
Jabun: You see, the first time he was sealed away, Ganon was forced into the god's control.  
But he still had the Triforce of Power so he was able to escape. But the entire Triforce was  
left down in Hyrule. You see, neither of you have your pieces anymore.  
  
Link and Tetra looked down at their hands but the Triforce pieces were gone.  
  
Jabun: He still may be able to survive.  
  
Link: I see.  
  
Jabun: I have no more to tell you.  
  
Tetra: Thank you.  
  
Link: Well, what do you think? Is Ganon still alive or not?  
  
Tetra: He's as good as dead! You stuck your sword right in between his eyes, You think he's alive?  
  
Link: No, just asking. And why where you holding my hand?  
  
Tetra: I don't know. Come on, lets get back on your boat and go home.  
  
They left the isle and headed back to Apartment Isle.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship. Is now kicked out of the story!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


	7. Chapter7 Day9: The Battle

Link's Journal  
Entry 7  
  
Day 9  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day Link decided he wanted to have a little action for the day. He tried to sneek out when he  
heard Tetra in the other room.   
  
Link's thoughts: She must be getting up to.  
  
Quickly and quietly he left. When he thought he was hope free he heard Tetra calling off in the  
distance.   
  
Tetra: Link! Link! Where are you going?  
  
When she finally caught up to him, Link noticed she was already dressed in her pirate outfit.  
  
Link: How did you get dressed so quickly?  
  
Tetra: Why should I tell you?  
  
Link: I don't know. Well, I'm going out for a bit. Why don't you stay here?  
  
Tetra: Ah, do I have to? I want to go with you.  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
Link had spent nine days with her and he couldn't get rid of her. Soon, they set out to Tunnel  
Island.  
  
Tetra: I love the salt air.  
  
When they arrived Link and Tetra got out of the King of Red Lions and they both entered a cave.  
  
Tetra: What's in here?  
  
Link: I heard there is some good treasure lying in this cave.  
  
As they walked along they say a Moblin jump at them. Link took out his Master Sword and Tetra took  
out her little dagger. Link and Tetra both fought the Moblins off until they were cornered.  
  
Tetra: Now what!  
  
Link looked around and saw a branch.  
  
Link: Just a minute.  
  
He took out his Grappling Hook and hooked it onto the branch.  
  
Link: Grab me and hold tight.  
  
Tetra grabbed Link and they both swung over the Moblin and landed behind them.  
  
Link: Attack!  
  
They both started attacking the Moblin from behind until there were none left.  
  
Tetra: That was easy.  
  
Link: Ya, right.  
  
They walked further into the cave when they saw a door.  
  
Link: Come on.  
  
They both opened the door and they saw ten Darknut in shining armor waiting for them.  
  
Link: Oh no! Tetra...  
  
Tetra: Yah?  
  
Link: Use a parry attack after they swing their sword. It makes it easier to hit them.  
  
Tetra: Got it.  
  
They both pulled out their weapons and started their attack on the Darknuts. After a few  
ten minutes, they were all slain.  
  
Terta: Agh. Those guys are hard.  
  
Link: No kidding.  
  
Just then five Mighty Darknuts came into the room.  
  
Link: No! I hate these guys!  
  
Tetra: What, they look exactly the same!  
  
Link: NO! They have capes so it protects their armor from being cut off and their helmets  
need more then just one wacking!  
  
Tetra: Dang!  
  
Link: Lets get started!  
  
After the first one was slain by Link, Tetra was wacked over to the side by one of the Mighty Darknut's  
arm.  
  
Link: No!  
  
He rushed over to Tetra's side but she was unconscious.  
  
Link: Tetra! Tetra!  
  
It was no use, she wouldn't wake up.  
  
Link picked up her dagger and went of after the Darknut who took out Tetra.  
  
Battle continued next chapter....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship. Is now kicked out of the story!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


	8. Chapter8 Day9: The Battle Continued

Link's Journal  
Entry 8  
  
Day 9  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, Tetra was unconcious on the ground, Link was fighting Mighty Darknuts all by himself.  
I would call that normal, wouldn't you? No! of cource you wouldn't! Link was getting pounded and  
Tetra just lay there asleep.  
  
Link in thoughts: Come on Tetra! Get up!  
  
She didn't move. Link then used a parry attack to cut of one of the Mighty Darknuts capes!  
He did several parry attacks and another was slain. 3 more mighty Darknuts to go! Ah! This was  
impossible!  
  
Link in thoughts: Come on Tetra! Get up!  
  
She still didn't move. Link blocked an attack with his Mirror Shield. He then lunged  
at the Mighty Darknut with a jump attack. This was useless! Anything that Link did was blocked  
or either he missed the target.  
  
Tetra was still laying on the floor. When she woke she turned her head to the battle. Link was  
fighting those big, ugly, stupid knights, ALONE! She got up and saw Link had her dagger. Just  
then Link was hit by a Mighty Darknut's arm and the dagger went flying! It stuck in the wall  
right next to Tetra. It was a centimeter away from hitting her in the head. She took her dagger  
out of the wall and assisted Link in the fight.  
  
When Link saw Tetra get her dagger, he felt relieved. Now Tetra had a sneak attack attempt on  
the Mighty Darknuts. Link pulled out his shield and saw the last 3 Mighty Darknuts come at him.  
The next thing he saw was all of them without their body armor.  
  
Tetra had done it! All the Mighty Darknuts armor was destroyed. Tetra then got hit and flew back into  
the wall. This blow didn't knock her out but it cut her badly in her arm. She was bleeding a bit  
but she still got up and Link and Tetra both finished off the Mighty Darknuts.  
  
Link: Took you long enough!  
  
Tetra: What! I was unconcious!  
  
Link: Sorry!   
  
Link then noticed the cut on Tetra's arm.  
  
Link: Tetra, your hurt. Are you all right.  
  
Tetra: Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a little cut.  
  
But this cut was across her whole arm. It wasn't deep, but it looked pretty painful.  
  
Link: You sure?  
  
Tetra: Huh? Yeah. Yeah.... Don't worry. Hey come on, let's go.  
  
Link and Tetra continued through the cave until they got to what looked like the treasure room.  
They both saw a chest in the middle of the room and they both opened it. It was a shovel,  
used to dig holes and look for treasure.  
  
Tetra: Hey, this is kinda neat!  
  
Link: I guess, I was hoping for something better though...  
  
Just then, yes you guessed it! Re-dead and Stafos entered the room and prepared for attack.  
  
Link: You stay here.  
  
Tetra: No, I want to fight!  
  
Link: No Tetra, your injured!  
  
Tetra: Well then, can I have your bow and arrow again?  
  
Link: Here.  
  
Link handed Tetra over the Bow and Arrow and the fight started. Link did a series of spinning  
moved on the zombie type creatures. These enemies were much easier so it was no time till Link  
and Tetra took out the Re-dead and Stafos.  
  
Link: Good work Tetra!  
  
Tetra: Thanks, here is you bow back.  
  
Link: Thanks. Now lets get out of here!  
  
They both left before anymore monsters appeared. Link and Tetra both went back to their home for  
a nice rest.  
  
As soon as they got back, Link went to bed to get some good sleep. Tetra sat on the door step  
of their house. As she sat there, she thought of Link and how cool he was....  
  
Tetra in thoughts: What am I thinking! Link and I cna't start a relationship when he's  
off fighting more Moblins!  
  
She sat there for a while when Aryll came up to Tetra.  
  
Aryll: Hey, is my big brother home?  
  
Tetra: Huh, ah yeah. He's in bed.  
  
Aryll: Why would he be in bed? It's 1:00pm.  
  
Tetra: Becasue he just went out to the sea and slain a couple of monsters.  
  
Aryll: Okay, well, I'm going in, okay?  
  
Tetra: Sure go ahead.  
  
Aryll went inside and closed the door behind her. Tetra was still bleeding a bit from the  
cut she got from the Darknut.  
  
Later that night......  
  
Link got out of bed and went to see if Tetra was asleep. She was so Link desided he would go  
have a drink with one of her pirate friends. Link left to have cup of milk with one on the  
pirates and Tetra lay asleep till the next the morning. Link had not returned....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
New character(s):   
  
Brendon former pirate aboard Tetra's ship. Is now kicked out of the story!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


	9. Chapter9 Day10: Captured

Link's Journal  
Entry 9  
  
Day 10  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link had been captured... Yes, captured. Apparently by a group named Pirate X.  
  
Link in thoughts: These must be the pirates who used to be in the Fortress.  
  
Link was tied to a mast of a huge ship. The other night, Link mistaken these pirates as Tetra's.  
  
Pirate: What'cha doing out here! Arrggghhh!  
  
Link: I live on this island.  
  
Pirate: Then why you asking dangerous pirates for a drink?  
  
Link: I mistaken you for other pirates, now please let me go.  
  
Pirate: So then are you a pirate yourself?  
  
Link: NO!  
  
Pirate: Then why do you ask pirates for stuff?  
  
Link: These other pirates I talk with are nice pirates.  
  
Pirate: Who ever heard of nice pirates, AH AH HA AGGGHAHHHH!  
  
Link quietly: Shut up.  
  
After being tired up to the mast for a few hours. Tetra walked by and saw Link on the pirate  
ship. Tetra climbed on board and started to complain.  
  
Tetra: Link! What are you doing!  
  
Link: What's it look like, these pirates are holding me.  
  
Tetra: Why?  
  
Pirate: So, you must be this, er, how do I say it? Nice pirate?  
  
Tetra: I'm not that nice. In fact, I'm going to kill you right now!  
  
Pirate: Oh, are you! How cute. A little girl trying to kill me. Hah!  
  
Tetra: Little Girl!?! That's it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tetra took out her dagger and the pirate took out his. There was a big fight.  
  
Tetra to Link: I can't hold him off.  
  
Link: Then cut the ropes that hold me!!!  
  
Tetra cut up the ropes and Link took out his sword.  
  
Pirate: Two little people now heh! Come on! Take you best shot!  
  
Link ran up to hip and cut the pirates leg.  
  
Pirate: That's it!  
  
THe pirate swung a deadly swing at Link but Tetra stopped the blade from hitting Link  
using her dagger as a sheild. It went flying out of her hand. The pirate then swung another  
deadly swing and hit Tetra and cut a deep cut in her left leg.  
  
Link thinking: NO! She's already injured enough! That's it!!!!! I've had it!  
  
Link jumped up and swung his sword at the pirate. The pirate blocked himself but flew into the  
sea. Link ran up to the injured Tetra's side.  
  
Link: Tetra! Tetra, are you there, speak!  
  
Tetra turned her head towards him.  
  
Tetra weakly: You okay?  
  
Link: Yah.  
  
Tetra: Hmm. *Cough* I'm not going to make it.  
  
Link: Yes you will. I know you will.  
  
He gripped her hand as she was falling to death.  
  
Tetra: Goodbye... I.. *cough* *cough* l...ove you.  
  
Link the saw her die right infront of his eyes.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
  
Spoilers!:  
  
Don't worry, she'll be back. Remember. He found the Ocarina of TIME!   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


	10. Chapter10 Day1015: Thinking

Link's Journal  
Entry 10  
  
Day 10-15  
  
Took me long enough, eh?  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning! There are spoilers in this Story if you have not defeated Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link was deep in thought that day. He couldn't understand how and why a beautiful young girl  
could die.  
  
Aryll: What is it big brother?  
  
Link: Nothing.  
  
Aryll: Where is that pirate, Tetra?  
  
Link: She's busy right now.  
  
Link hated lying to his sister but I don't think Aryll would understand what happened if he told   
her.  
  
The next few days, Link realized how much he missed Tetra. Today, Aryll and his grandmother were  
going back to Outset.  
  
Link: Bye.  
  
Aryll: Um. Where is Tetra.  
  
Link: She's still busy.  
  
Aryll: Oh. Bye.  
  
Link watched as Aryll and his grandmother board the ship home. Link went back to his house. He  
searched through Tetra's things and found her journal. There were only three entries. They were  
about her becoming Zelda and their last quest. Link missed Tetra alot. Link put her journal  
away and searched through his stuff. He found the Ocarina of Time!  
  
Link: How could I forget!  
  
Link played the song of time and was back in the battle with Tetra and the pirate. Tetra had just lost  
her dagger when the pirate swung again. Link got in front and used his sheild to block the blow. Tetra  
was saved.  
  
Pirate: Gah! You will die!  
  
Link: No! Never!  
  
Link jumped up and swung his sword. The pirate had died.  
  
Link: Tetra!  
  
Link ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Link: I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Tetra: What! Your acting like I died or something. 0.o  
  
Link: You did.  
  
Tetra: What!?!  
  
Link then explained to Tetra what had happened and what her last words were. Tetra started to blush.  
  
Tetra: Dang! Did I let out my feelings?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Tetra: Well.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Tetra: Do you love me back? Hm?  
  
Link: I don't know.  
  
Tetra picked up her dagger and stuck it back in her sheath.  
  
Tetra: Yes you do! You just don't want to admit it.  
  
Link: Oh yeah.  
  
Link put away his sword and sheild.  
  
Link: Bring it on!  
  
Tetra and Link started to play fight and Tetra won and was lying on top of him.  
  
Link: Oh! Come on!  
  
Tetra: Ha! I beat you.  
  
Link pushed her off and started to run home.  
  
Tetra: You won't get away that easy!  
  
They both raced home together.  
  
Day 15:  
It was so good to have Tetra home again. Aryll and Link's grandmother had just left to Outset  
yesterday. Link was out by KORL talking about going back to Dragon Roost Island. Just then  
Tetra came out of the front door looking the same as usual.  
  
KORL: Well? Are we going then?  
  
Link: Sure, why not.  
  
Tetra: What? Where are we going.  
  
Link: To see Medli and Komalli.  
  
Tetra: I see.  
  
Link: Let's go!  
  
Link, Tetra and KORL sailed over to Dragon Roost Island. They landed their ship and jumped onto  
land.  
  
Link: Come on, let's go.  
  
He took Tetra's hand and dragged her up the mountain. They arrived in the Mail Center and  
Cheiftan was talking to Komalli.  
  
Medli: Hey Link.  
  
Link: Hey, what's with Komalli?  
  
Medli: Don't bug them. They're talking about something really important.  
  
Tetra: What?  
  
Medli: I don't know. They won't even tell me. Come on Link. Let's go up to see Valoo.  
  
Tetra: Uh, uh! Not me. I don't want to see a dragon.  
  
Link: Ah, come on Tetra.  
  
Tetra: No. I don't like climbing mountains either.  
  
Link: Fine. I'll go Medli.  
  
Medli: Come on!  
  
Together, Medli and Link went to see Valoo.  
  
Valoo: *Hyrule language*  
  
Medli: Hi Valoo.  
  
Valoo: *Hyrule language*  
  
Link: Can you understand him?  
  
Medli: I can understand him a bit better after the first time I meet you. I couldn't save Valoo  
without your help.  
  
Link: Oh, come on.  
  
Valoo: *Hyrule language*  
  
Medli: Valoo says he is still greatful for your help.  
  
Link: Come on, I helped you along time ago.  
  
Medli: Not that long ago. Here.  
  
Medli took something out of her pocket.  
  
Medli: This let's you grow wings but it won't last long since your not a Rito.  
  
Link: Thanks.  
  
Link got the Valoo's Scale. It allows Link to grow wings for a short period of time and takes up magic.  
  
Link: Thanks.   
  
Medli: Ritos treasure this scale. You better treasure it to.  
  
Link: I will.  
  
Link then ran down the mountain back to Tetra in the Post Office.  
  
Link: Let's go. I want to try something.  
  
Tetra: What?  
  
Link: You'll see.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Entry.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, but NO FLAMES please. 


End file.
